


Not everyone

by turntechgod



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but its pretty mild stuff, just tagging to make sure you know whats up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechgod/pseuds/turntechgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You admire both the freedom and liberal storytelling that has come along with the new ruby/sapphire remakes, so you decide to test the boundaries of game with some good old fashioned cheat codes. Although you know there aren't any serious, reality bending repercussions that come with messing around on a 3ds cartridge, the amount of detail put towards programming and varied dialogue by Nintendo really makes you consider what the fuck they were thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not everyone

**Author's Note:**

> From a realistic perspective: you're the invisible puppeteer behind Brendan. As players, we just watch the story unfold from the backseat and then battle, hands on. However, once you start glitching the game, you're more actively controlling Brendan and prompting him to speak to others in ways normally restricted by the vanilla version. 
> 
> Nintendo has, on more than one occasion, responded to [glitching somewhat humorously](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Tenquestionmarks-Pok%C3%A9dex.png), so I thought of a situation where they'd program characters' responses based on the player's actions.
> 
> So, you're more transparent to the NPCs which really helps in terms of immersefulness, but it's also kind of chilling imagining characters with previously dull, robotic responses actually acknowledging _you_ now.

With the hugely augmented open-worldness of this new game, you’re allowed a much larger degree of freedom when it comes to exploration. In addition, the vast amount of added dialogue with NPCs has also been a refreshing change from the concreteness of storylines prior. Despite all of these welcomed advancements, you cannot deny that a morbid curiosity has harried you from the very beginning of your adventure: Exactly how far could you push it? 

You'd never thought to do something so audacious before, since the hardwired boundaries of the game ground against your curiosity to test its limits. Realistically, if you were to badly glitch and damage the place, resetting back to a certain point would probably be enough to avoid dooming everyone to a life of horrendous, unspeakable tragedy. 

Alright, so there's a little bit of pressure not to completely fuck things up, which forces you to think critically about it. Whatever you do should have real, lasting effects on the Hoenn region. It has to be a serious _game changer._

As you try and muster up something more creative than harmful, you find yourself repetitively drawn to the same idea. Even with the hard reset, the concept is altogether taboo, cruel, and flat out ridiculous... And yet, it all makes you lust after it even more.

Advancing far enough into the plot to set the plan in motion isn’t difficult, it’s only the nerve-racking wobble in your gait as Steven Stone politely escorts you into his house that makes you consider aborting the game immediately.

He does his whole theatrical song and dance of deeming you the nebulous “chosen one” whose responsibilities entail saving the world and its inhabitants from impending peril. It’s such a cliché rehearsal that it’s able to completely cure you of your debilitating trepidation. You realize that no matter what happens, you’ll always be able to hear the same hackneyed recitals from Steven as you're both alone in his house. Why not mix things up a bit then?

“I have the utmost faith in you, Brendan.” Concluding his lengthy tirade with a positive beat. You wonder briefly if he actively enjoys hearing the sound of his own voice.

“Please, Steven,” You begin, approaching him intently, “I appreciate the help you’ve given along my journey, but I think it’s time to seriously consider my feelings in all of this.”

He’s noticeably taken aback by your uncharacteristically mature tone, but urges you to continue with a quiet, “Go on.”

“While I understand that the fate of the world rests in my hands, haven’t you stopped to consider the daily stress I bear? My constant anxiety from fear of failure? It’s been trials and tribulations from day one, and I’ve never had the pleasure of choosing my own path. With the addition of not only being expected to fight through gyms, there's the constant threat of Team Magma and Aqua. There’s a lot riding on my success, and for these reasons, I think I'm justified in asking for a more adequate recompense for all I’ve done and all I _will_ do for this region.”

Unsurprisingly, an uncomfortable, stifling silence ensues, and your jaw is clenched in order to maintain just a semblance your composure. Situated in his classic pondering stance, it’s awhile before he opens his mouth to speak again.

“I believe you’re right. This world is beholden to your acts of valiant bravery.” The combination of fresh dialogue and undeserved praise give you mixed feelings of both guilt and accomplishment, but you notice Steven isn’t finished yet.

“It’s unreasonable to demand so much from someone so young. Please, as a respectable Pokémon trainer and son of Devon Co.’s CEO, if there’s anything I can do for you just say the word.”

Your heart leaps in your chest. This is exactly where you want him, though it’s not over quite yet. There’s still one nigh insurmountable hurdle to overcome, but you’re sure as hell not going to call it quits on your hot streak.

“Actually,” You say demurely, moving closer to him, “I don’t think my request will be quite as onerous as you might expect.” You’ve edged close enough to be able to rest your hands comfortably on his lapels and let them slide down towards his buttons, but as expected he pulls away once he understands what’s happening.

“Brendan. I can’t.” As he moves your hand away, you notice he's still keeping a careful mind of your feelings. “It would be immensely irresponsible of me as an adult.” You don’t falter in your conniving rebuke.

“And the time Latios flew us both to Southern Island? Was that not irresponsible?” The memory is clear in your mind, the blustering wind threatening to whip the cap off your head as you clung to Steven for your very life. Latios sailed like a fighter jet, mercilessly exacting in its precision dips and strikes, often making jolting turns to readjust for the exact coordinate. Steven’s laugh rippled through his body, shaking his study frame as you clung tighter to him. You’d hoped you’d wrinkle his suit. 

He’d looked back to you, seeing the fear and sudden mortification of being caught on your face. A subtle wash of contemplation immediately sobered his jubilant expression, and you think you know why now.

In the present, Steven Stone is silent. 

“Alright, well what about this?” You hold up your arm, and on your wrist is the bracelet equipped key stone he’d given on your second meeting. You’d thought it was odd, curiously generous for just a stranger to hand out, but you’d accepted it gratefully nonetheless. 

“Brendan.” He warns, a hint of something new and threatening in his voice runs a pleasant shiver down your spine. “There’s more happening here than you may realize.” You fondly regard the irony in that statement before reveling in this very exciting situation. It is with that thought that you decide to drive the nail in the coffin.

“Do you follow a lot of prepubescent boys around? Or is it just me? Because now I can’t help but wonder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited and updated this chapter. It's much better now, but I'm still not 100% comfortable with writing free style fics like this. 
> 
> Also, I realize the story cuts off at a strange/sassy moment, but everything after that I didn't really like. I'll most likely continue writing and have it conclude much more satisfyingly, but we shall see how things work out.


End file.
